1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to apparatus for seaming the edges of roof panels together during initial construction of a building roof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem with seaming devices for roof construction is that obstructions near the beginning of such seam, and/or at the end of such seam, can prevent the effective operation of a conventional type seaming machine. However, in order for the roof to be watertight and completely finished, it is absolutely necessary that the seams be completed for the entire length of the respective roof panels.
Another common problem of known type seaming devices is that they fail to properly form a double seam type construction as is necessary with assignee's MR-24 type roof.
Existing prior patents which may be pertinent to this invention are as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 478,723--7/12/92--Totten PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 498,718--5/30/93--King PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,692,954--4/30/27--Roughan PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,119,032--5/31/38--Wobbe PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,159,784--5/23/39--Demmin PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,436,278--2/17/48--Willett PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,732,744--1/31/56--Kuchman et al. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,118--2/ 7/78--Schultheiss
None of these patents disclose a tool for double seaming flanges between roof panels at the very start or very end of the seaming of same for either new construction and/or the re-roofing market.
The King U.S. Pat. No. 498,718 and the Totten U.S. Pat. No. 478,723 both show devices for folding and making seams with metal panels. However, neither device is usable with the double seaming required at the beginning or ending of seaming of roof panels.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,692,954 to Roughan shows a tool for applying clamps to a pair of bars, while Wobbe U.S. Pat. No. 2,119,032 shows apparatus for bending the edges of a metal plate. Demmin U.S. Pat. No. 2,159,784 shows a tool for forming Pittsburgh joints between metal sheets.
Willett U.S. Pat. No. 2,436,278 and Kuchman et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,732,744 both show tools for holding and bending the edges of metal sheets.
Schultheiss U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,118 shows an apparatus for crimping seams of metal panels. However, it is not for the purpose of making seams at the very start or very end of such panels where an abutment or obstruction is present.
None of the known prior art devices offer the new and novel features of the present invention.